Get Out!
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Denny snaps and attempts to throw Jesse and his family out. Meanwhile Stephanie makes no attempt to stop him and actually helps him. Will Michelle be able to stop them? Major OOCness and extreme character bashing. Read at your own risk. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Danny Tanner was making his way back home after a long day of work. He just had an extremely bad day at work and couldn't wait until he got home to some peace and quiet. He couldn't wait for a hot relaxing bath and maybe even play a bit of relaxing music for the occasion. Just as Danny was walking into the house, a vase smashed into the wall by his head scaring the crap out of him. He looked and saw the twins, Nicky and Alex, with some sort of catapult.

"Nicky! Alex! What in the world are you doing?!" He said trying to keep calm.

"Dang we missed!" Nicky said to his twin.

"Missed?! Were you **_trying_** to hit me?!" growled Danny. He looked down at the vase and gasped. "And this is my _expensive_ vase my mother sent me!"

"We were **_trying_** to hit a spider!" explained Nicky not apologizing to his uncle.

"I don't care!" yelled Danny angrily. "There's more than one way to kill a spider and that doesn't involve…"

Danny stopped when he stepped on some more glass. He looked down and saw various pieces of broken bottles, plates, and glass cups on the floor. He shook in pure rage. Where the hell was their dad!? Hell where the hell was Joey!? "JEEEEESSSIIIEEEE! JOOOOOEEEEEY!"

"What's wrong, Dan…WHOA! What the heck happened here?" Jessie and Joey said gasping at the site of all the glass.

"Your sons happened!" yelled Danny. "Why aren't you watching them!?"

"We were working on a new jingle. You've gotta hear it, Danny. It's really great. It goes…"

"Does it look like I feel like hearing your crappy song?!" Danny snapped uncharacteristically. "Your sons destroyed my dishes trying to kill a spider!"

"Well that makes sense." said Jessie jokingly. However when he saw the murderous look in his brother-in-law's eyes, he quickly turned to his children. "Nick and Alex, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry Uncle Danny." they said all cute like.

Danny made an "Hmph!" noise, not feeling the least bit better and mumbled, "Sorry my right butt cheek."

"Oooh! The ice cream man!" said Nicky as he heard the signature Ice Cream Man song.

"Daddy! We want ice cream!" said the twins.

Before Jessie could fork over the money, Danny said very loudly. "Oh how I wonder who's gonna help clean all this glass off the floor?"

"Good luck with that!" the twins grabbed the money from their dad and ran off.

"Brats." Danny mumbled.

"Hey, don't call my kids brats!"

"Oh I'm sorry. I meant bastard children of the devil!" Danny was in no mood to put up with the younger man and went for a broom. Jessie was about to have a go at him when he heard a cry of distress from the ice cream man. He had forgotten how upset the kids got when the man didn't have the right ice cream flavor.

Meanwhile Stephanie Tanner was coming home from school and was about to head to her room when… "OW! SHIT! OW! OW!"

"Hey watch the language young lady!" Joey said not noticing the blonde teen until she stepped into the house.

"Well excuse me if my feet are bleeding, Joey!" Stephanie stood back in the doorway, massaging her feet. The glass had gotten broken through her flip flops and stabbed her feet. "What the heck happened here?"

"Your cousins happened." said Danny coming out with a broom and dustpan.

"What were they doing now?"

"Trying to kill a spider with every glass dish in the house."

Stephanie frowned. This was getting pretty old. Nicky and Alex were a troublesome duo and always getting into trouble and her as well. Once they had broken her window ON PURPOSE just because she didn't let them play with her bra to use as a sling shot. She had ended up giving them one hell of a spanking only to be scowled by everyone because of her spanking them and not telling Jessie and Rebecca. What good would that do?! Every time they got in trouble they would get put in time out, escape, get barely scowled, and then get coddled! They were like Michelle only smaller, boys, and really evil!

She was getting really tired of them and wished her father would move them out. The house was much better when it was just her parents, DJ, and her…oh and Michelle before she got really annoying. Suddenly she heard a very angry voice she had never heard before.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT STAINS! THIS SHIRT WAS MORE EXPENSIVE THAN BOTH YOUR ASSES COMBINED!"

"HEY! DON'T YELL AT MY KIDS, DANNY TANNER!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME NOT TO YELL AT YOUR FUCKING KIDS!" yelled her father. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WANT YOU AND YOUR DEMON CHILDREN OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE! PACK YOUR STUFF UP AND LEAVE AND I HOPE THAT YOU FUCKERS GET HIT BY A DAMN BUS!"

"THANK YOU, GOD!" Stephanie said clasping together her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"Danny, you can't kick Jesse out!" said Joey as his best friend was placing boxes inside the house. "Come on! They're family!"

"NO! They're Pam's family, not mine!" said Danny angrily.

"Well what about the kids? They wouldn't want you to do this!"

"Oh yes I do!" said Stephanie placing a box on the table. "I'm not even sorry, Joey."

"Really?! After all these years of Jesse and Rebecca helping you with the girls and you wanna kick them out? And Stephanie, Jeese's your own flesh and blood. Now that's not right!"

"DJ's going to college, I'm almost 18, and Michelle…well I can handle Michelle." said Stephanie. "Besides, Uncle Jesse's a grown man with a lot of money, a wife, and kids. He can afford his own house and so can Rebecca."

"Well he wants to be with his family."

"Well he has a new one now and he can get over it." said Danny. "Anyway, the girls are all grown up…except Michelle…so we don't need his help or Rebecca. We'll be fine."

"No we won't! I can't let you tear this family apart!" said Joey picking up a box and tossing it outside. "I refuse to let you do this! I'm going on strike! From now on, no more impressions of PeeWee Herman!"

"Good! Those weren't even funny to begin with." said Danny retrieving the box from outside.

"So you mean all those times…"

"…I was faking it? Yes. Yes I was. You're funny, but not that kind of funny." said Danny shaking his head. "Okay now Stephanie. The little boxes here are for the dishes and the bigger ones are for clothes."

"We have no more dishes." said Joey. "Nicky and Alex broke them all, remember?"

"I know. We're putting the glass in there."

"Danny, you're being a real…excuse my French…dick! You can't throw them out!"

"Dad's house, dad's rules." said Stephanie, who desperately wanted those twins thrown out from the time they started talking.

"What about Michelle and DJ? Wouldn't they be upset?"

"I'm not upset. I'm glad they're leaving." said DJ coming in with more boxes along with Kimmy. "They tore up my money, kicked a hole in my closet door…"

"…set off explosives in your dresser drawers, sold your dirty underwear to pervs on the street corners…" said Kimmy.

"…wrote ugly words on your wall in permanent markers…" said Stephanie.

"…and nearly set the house on fire in your room along with a billion other things." finished Danny. "Come on now. Let's get these boxes upstairs before Miss Naggy and Captain Hairspray come home."

"No! I won't let you." Joey said positioning himself at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay then…I guess I'll get started on your room then." said Danny turning around.

"Here let me go first." Joey quickly grabbed the box from Kimmy and ran upstairs. If it had to be him or Jesse, it would be himself every time. He had to watch out for himself. Jesse had money and he didn't.

MEANWHILE

"…and he wants to kick us all out!" finished Jesse as he had driven his wife from an airport. She was just visiting her aunt and was happy to finally get home to see her family again when Jesse came in driving in like crazy. At first she was about to give him a piece of her mind when he started telling her the story.

"That's awful! He can't do that. I'll talk him out of it." said Rebecca and then she turned to her 5 year old sons. "And you two! No desert for a week!"

"But we…"

"No buts!" she snapped. Once they had gotten back, they found a whole lot of boxes all over the living room and there were some even spilling out of the kitchen. "Man, he was serious."

"Watch out Kimmy!" said DJ coming from upstairs with a huge box with Kimmy at the other end.

"I'm watching! I'm watching!" Once they had gotten downstairs, Jesse snapped at them.

"What are you two doing!? Take that back up there!" said Jesse.

"Sorry, but nope!" said Kimmy. "You, your brats, and Miss Naggy are moving out of here."

"Excuse me!?" said Rebecca.

"Dad's/Mr. Tanner's words, not us." said the two girls at the same time.

"I'm giving that man a piece of my mind!" Rebecca started to go up but was stopped by Jesse.

"Whoa wait a minute! Calm..." He quickly stopped, but it was too late. He had just said the one thing his wife hated him to say when she was mad.

"Calm down?! He's up there packing up our things to throw us out on the street AND he just insulted me. You want me to calm down?!" Rebecca glared at him. Her husband immediately backed off and allowed her to continue upstairs. Once in the attic, they were shocked to find that Danny had remove all of their things with the exception of a hamper full of dirty clothes and a few of the twins' toys.

"He packed up fast." Jesse said impressed. His wife glared at him briefly before going downstairs to find Danny. The tall man was nowhere to be found, so she asked Stephanie where Danny had gone.

"He's picking her up from her soccer practice." Stephanie said stacking a box on top of another one.

"I can't believe that man." said Rebecca as she unstacked the box. "Kicking us out. We're family!"

"Well it is dad's house." said Stephanie.

"Don't tell me you want us gone too."

"Weeeeeeeell yeah." she admitted. "Your sons are annoying and it's about time you two moved out."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you!" said Becky. "I thought we were close!"

"We are. It's just that I need some space." she shrugged as she made some room for more boxes as Kimmy put another one down and went to get another one. "Oh and your sons are annoying little shit-stains."

Just as she was about to open up her mouth, they heard something break and Jesse yelling in anger. She told Stephanie she'd deal with her later and went back into the living room to see what all the fuss was about. Her husband's Elvis lamp had been broken when DJ tripped over the cord on the way down. While she tried consoling him, the man screamed to the sky (or rather ceiling), blaming his brother-in-law for his lamp's downfall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey daddy!" said Michelle cheerfully as she opened up the door to her father's car.

"Hey Michelle." her father greeted her back with equal cheerfulness. "How was soccer practice?"

"Great!" said Michelle. "My kick is getting way better! I can't wait to show Uncle Jesse how far I can kick the ball!"

"Actually there's something I need to tell you about your uncle." said Danny as he waited for the car in front of him to move.

"Did something big happen?" asked Michelle. Judging by the happy look on her dad's face and his voice, something great had just happened with her uncle. What could it be? Whatever it was, she was happy for her uncle and Becky and the twins by extension.

"Yep! They're moving out!"

"Moving? You mean moving out of the attic?"

"Nope! Out of the house! Isn't that fantastic?" Danny could have started giggling like a little school girl just repeating the news. He felt like screaming up to the sky, no the whole world that his brother-in-law and his family were moving out! If he wasn't driving, he would be dancing like there was no tomorrow!

"WHAT?! Why're they moving out?" said Michelle wide-eyed and clearly upset. "Did Uncle Jesse get hurt? Did a tree fall in and mess up the attic? Joey can move back downstairs or have my room."

"The attic's fine, Michelle." said Danny.

"Then why is he moving out?"

"Because...well it's a bit complicated." said Danny. He had to be gentle when it came to the youngest of the bunch. He had to handle this in a delicate manner especially since Michelle and Jesse were the closest in the family.

"He can't move out!"

"I'm sorry, but it was time for him to leave. The boys are very active and in a tiny house as ours with all of us, Becky and Jesse decided they needed to give our families a break."

"I don't want a break!" said Michelle pouting. "I want Uncle Jesse to stay! Can't you talk to him and make him stay?"

"He's made up his mind, honey." lied Danny, more referring to himself than Jesse.

"Then I'll make him change his mind!"

'Please don't!' thought Danny. Perhaps he shouldn't have lied to her and just admitted he was kicking them out. He looked back at her in the mirror and saw that look of determination on her face and knew he was fucked. Once Michelle found out he lied, he knew she'd nag him to death to get them to stay.

"Its actually a good thing. Now the twins won't bother you..."

"Maybe I like being bothered."

"...they won't tear up the house..."

"You and Becky can clean up."

"...and our things won't constantly have to get replaced!"

"They can afford it."

Danny gritted his teeth to keep from lashing out at his daughter. She wasn't going to make this easy, was she? She really didn't want them to leave, but as long as Danny had breath in his body, they weren't staying in his house. Oh fuck that! Danny tried tell her all the pros of having them gone, but of course she had a con for every reason he had. He even offered her up the attic which she refused. This made her suspicious.

"Why do you want them gone so bad?" she asked. "I thought you loved having Uncle Jesse around." she gasped in horror as Danny parked his car. "You convinced them to leave, didn't you?"

"Well..."

"Daddy, how could you?"

"Michelle don't cry."

"I don't wanna hear it!" Michelle got out of the car and slammed the door. She ran off to go find her uncle. Meanwhile for the first time in Danny's life, he called his daughter a little shit seeing as she was going to make things far worse.

"Uncle Jesse!" Michelle called out.

"We're in here!" said Becky from the living room. Michelle burst into the living room and flung her arms around her still lamp mourning uncle.

"Please don't move away!" she sobbed. "I want you to stay here with me!"

"Well your dad's the one forcing us out." said Becky. "You're going to have to take that up with him."

"Dad? He said you wanted to go. You mean he...lied?" the little girl couldn't quite comprehend why her father would suddenly lie to her. He had always preached to not lie and how bad it was, yet here he was lying that her uncle wanted to leave. Not only that but he was always saying how important family was. Her father had changed from the dad she knew this morning. "Daddy lied...and he's making you guys move!"

"I know its a lot to take in..." started Becky.

"...but they have to go." finished Danny leaning in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Danny, can't you see how this is hurting her?" asked Becky gently although what she wanted to do was kick his ass.

"Yeah..."

"Then is it possible for you to change your mind?"

"Oh hell no!" said Danny. "Michelle can live without both of you and your obnoxious brats."

"Dad, how can you say that?" Michelle couldn't believe what she was hearing. Who was this man? Surely not her father! "They're family!"

"Your mother's family. _I'm _not obligated to have anything to do with them."

"They're my uncle, aunt, and cousins!"

"Michelle, I love you and all but I couldn't care less. They're leaving and they're not coming back. Good fucking riddance to the whole bunch!"

"Danny you're making a big mistake." said Becky.

"And so are you. Get your shit and leave or I'm calling the cops."

"I can't believe you! This isn't the Danny Tanner I know!"

"You know what, Becky? I've never liked you and I damn sure don't like your kids. Get out before I show you how much I hate you."

Becky didn't even know what to say. She just stood there mouth open in shock and her face mad as hell as Danny left the room. She wanted to ring his neck so bad, but she kept her composure and stayed with her husband and niece. She tried offering words of comfort, but neither would hear a word of it. Michelle got the idea of rallying her siblings and Joey. Becky tried telling her that wasn't a good idea, but Michelle was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hahahahha- Oh right! The new Full House thing that came out! I got a little confused there. Like what? They did show them. XD I haven't seen it so I wouldn't know. When it was first announced, I heard the Olsen twins (Michelle) weren't going to be in it for whatever reason. Last article I read about the show, the guy/gal writing it said there was no word if the twins were returning, but pretty much a lot of people were confirmed to be coming back. I guess they didn't want in either. XD_

Michelle ran into her shared room with Stephanie who was on the phone. "Stephanie! I need your help!"

"I'm on the phone!" she attempted to get back to her conversation, but was interrupted by Michelle once more. She snatched the phone from her sister and slammed the phone back on the hook. "Hey!"

"Stephanie, this is serious!"

"It sure as heck better be!" she hated when Michelle did stuff like this. Pretending that her own problems were bigger than whatever she was trying to do. At the moment, she was calling a classmate about the math problem she had been having trouble with. In her hurry to get her uncle and his family's things packed, she had forgotten about her homework and had just started it. Michelle had better say her piece and leave her be.

"It's about Uncle Jesse! Dad's making him move!"

Stephanie just looked at her for a minute before picking up her phone again and dialing her friend's number again. The youngest Tanner grabbed the phone and put it back down. "Didn't you hear a word I just said? Dad's..."

"I know what you said, but I don't care." she huffed. "I'm glad they're moving out! It's about time you know."

"How could you say that?" Michelle was shocked at her sister's words. How could she not want their uncle to stay with them? Was her father and sister crazy? Who next? DJ and Joey?

"Because it's about time they moved out." she rolled her eyes. "Look, I know you really REALLY love Uncle Jesse and you don't want him to move out, but guess what?"

"What?"

"Get the fuck over it."

Michelle didn't know what to say to her. She was much too stunned to say anything. Stephanie got back on the phone as if Michelle wasn't there, implying that they were done and she was done with the conversation. However the young girl wasn't. She felt hate rise in her at the thought of her own sister not caring about her own family. She had always looked up to her out of her and DJ, but now she wondered what she had ever seen in her. Had dad convinced her that this was for the best or had she done it out of her own personal reason? Looking back on it, she did have somewhat of a reason.

The twins had been a troublesome pair, often going into their room without permission, taking Stephanie's things, wrecking her things, and some other things. Actually loads of things, but at the end of the day putting all of them out wasn't something she wanted or deemed necessary. Even though the twins got on her nerves a lot, she didn't want them gone as it meant Uncle Jesse was gone and she did still care about the twins. Plus they were little! There was plenty of time for them to learn. She'd teach them better manners if she had to stay awake all hours of the day teaching. Even if it meant missing school, soccer practice, playing with her friends and Comet, and anything extra.

Then DJ and Kimmy came into the bedroom. "Hey, Michelle. Stephanie, have you seen that big box that was in the kitchen?"

"I put Nicky and Alex's old crib in it." she replayed as she wrote down an answer to one of her math problems.

"DJ, I can't believe you're a part of this too!" said Michelle close to tears.

"Sorry, but..."

"No! Don't even try explaining why you're a dirty, rotten traitor!" yelled Michelle. "And Kimmy, that goes for you too!"

Kimmy ripped off the bandana she had been wearing. Underneath it, her hair was almost completely gone. It had been shaved off recently. "After what those little twerps, I believe I have plenty of reasons to want those little bastards gone."

About a week ago, the twins had shaved Kimmy's hair from the top making her look like a balding old man. She had shaved her head to match up with the shaved off part. The little brats didn't even apologize her. Well they did, but they were giggling. Michelle made the excuse that they were just kids and didn't know any better. Besides, it would grow back.

"Just ignore her." said Stephanie. "She'd want them gone if they weren't Uncle Jesse's."

"No I wouldn't." informed Michelle. "I bet Joey would help."

"About that..." DJ began, but as with Rebecca, her youngest sister had already gone off to get the man.

When she found him, he was stacking the boxes outside. "Joey! Please don't tell me you want Uncle Jesse gone too.

"I'm not, but..." Here Michelle winced when he said the word "but". "But" was usually followed by something she didn't want to hear. "...your dad said that if I didn't let him kick them out, he'd toss _me _out."

"You fucking bitch!" both jumped at the sound of Jesse's furious voice.

On the porch was a angry looking Jesse scowling at what he had just heard come out of his supposed friend's mouth. He didn't even care that his young niece was present and he was using foul language. So the fucker was just going to let him be put out on the street just because he was in danger of being tossed out for sticking up for him, huh? Shows what kind of friend he was! He would have happily allowed Joey to live with him and his family seeing as he had gotten kicked out just because he was sticking up for him. But fuck all that mess! In the end, their friendship meant nothing just because the fat ass was a coward! Wanted to punch him in the face and strangle him on the spot, but he needed to put more energy into whooping Danny's tall, lanky ass. He'd save Joey for later.

Joey tried spouting out some sort of bullshit about how he didn't have the money to move or something, but Jesse stopped him. He walked up to him and poked him in his chest. "If the shoe was on the other foot, I'd be there for you! If you were a real friend, you'd do stand up for me anyways even if he was going to kick you out. If he had, I would have taken you in! Instead of being a real friend, you acted like a bitch! Fuck you!"

"Jesse..."

Jesse walked away, stopped, and came back at full sped and punched him in the face. Joey fell down, clutching his eye. "Ah! I think you gave me a black eye!"

"Act like a bitch, get treated like one!" with that, he kicked him and stormed back inside. As much as he didn't want to punch Joey, he had just made him so mad! As much as he wanted to apologize, he was much too mad to at the moment. Now to deal with Danny.


End file.
